Krissy Fenton, The Phantom Journals
by Liliana Dragonshard
Summary: My name, is Krissy Phantom. That's right, Phantom. Like Danny Phantom. But I have huge secret. I have magic powers and abilities, and I'm only just beginning to discover how powerful I truly am. But I'm scared. I'm scared that one day I'll get it wrong, or my aim will be off, and that I'll hurt someone I love, or worse; be shunned and cast out forever. What can I do?
1. The Ghost Girl

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. **

**(But I am seriously considering tricking and/or convincing Skulker to capturing him for me. A girl can dream.)**

**Hello, everyone! This is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think. This is after the episode 'Memory Blank', though it references the episode, and before 'Doctor's Disorders'. This is a story where a 4th halfa comes to be in the world(or third, since Danielle doesn't exist yet.) Here's the quick summery on this girl's life so far.**

_**Krissy Fenton is a 14 year old girl with**__** light blue eyes, **__**and **__**raven black hair that either falls to her shoulders or is kept in a low ponytail. She wears jeans and a black or dark grey shirt, and almost always wears a black hoodie with one of those '2 openings in one pocket' thing. She also has a big, black bandanna in her pocket at all times. **_

_**Her parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, are ghost hunters.**_

_**Her older sister, Jasmine(Jazz) Fenton, is a 16 year old learning physiology. **_

_**Her twin brother, Danny Fenton, and his 2 friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha(Sam, if you value your life) Manson are her only friends. It seems like everyone else at the school is determined to be top class jerks to them all the time.**_

_**Lately, however, she hasn't been hanging with her brother or friends as much. They used to be really close, practically inseparable, until something happened in thier parents lab. Neither Danny nor his friends will tell her, and she feels really left out.**_

_** Danny is always disappearing and then lying to her about where he was and what he was doing. Her magic allows her to sense that he is lying, however, but she doesn't bug him about it to much.**_

_**She can tell it's important, but she doesn't know **_**how**_** important until the day she finds out...and than takes part in the act...**_

* * *

**Translation Key**

_~hi~_ =thoughts, _hi_ =written in journal, hi =normal stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Ghost Girl...

* * *

_Krissy Fenton. The Phantom Journals._

_Thursday evening-night, 8:45 p.m., entry 1._

_It's only been a few days since I discovered my brother Danny's biggest secret. Danny is...the Ghost Boy! It blew mind away. I saw them in the lab last week, Danny, Sam and Tucker, I mean. Danny had pulled on his jumpsuit, which is white with black boots, gloves, collar and belt. Sam had pulled off the Fenton emblem and replaced it with a new one. It looked like a black 'D' with a white 'P' inside. She glanced at a scrapbook she had and turned some dials next to the ghost portal, which was currently off._

_By this time, I had navigated behind one of the island counters in the lab, just to the right of the portal. Danny walked into the portal, putting a hand against the wall for balance. Because of this, he pushed this green button on the wall in the portal. The portal exploded to life, green and ghostly, changing my brother, and he screamed! His aura, the energy from our soul that surrounds us all, was changing, becoming thinly overlayed with the 'general' ghostly energy I always picked up from ghosts. His very body was changing, too. _

_He finally emerged, and if I hadn't seen him go in, I probably wouldn't have recognized him, or his aura. His suit was all black, with glowing white boots, gloves, collar, and belt. The 'DP' emblem was now a glowing white on his chest. __His raven-black hair had changed to a glowing white, and his normally blue eyes were a glowing green. His aura was the exact same, except it was thinly overlayed with that strange, ghostly energy that I had sensed from ghosts before._

_I don't remember all the details, so here's what I do recall. __He looked over his new form, and Sam grinned. Our dad came down, I think. Before he did, Danny somehow changed back and pulled Sam into a 'fake-out make-out'. I guess dad got mad at them, but I don't really remember. All I know is that I felt kinda numb with shock. I could hear everything, but it was fuzzy, like a radio with some static. The next day or so was kinda like that._

_When I finally came out of it, I wondered what to do with my knowledge. Usually when I had some sort of difficult and/or tricky secret, I would talk to Danny, like when I learned I was magic. But how could I tell him this? I've seen him fighting as Danny Phantom all over town ever since finding out, fighting off all kinds of ghosts. I want to join so badly, but I can't._

_My magic isn't strong enough yet. I can only read peoples souls and auras(Knowing thier emotions, thoughts, and past; and occasionally a vision of thier future), follow the energy 'trails' they leave behind. It also protects me, making sure my injuries are less damaging than they would have been, and making it so I can walk them off faster than usual. I can speak a few spells, some read from books, and others I made up. I can even lend some of my energy to another person, to help lessen thier pain and heal thier injuries faster._

_But I'm not strong enough for the long-term fights that Danny gets into. __My small magic reserves would be depleted too quickly, and then what? I'd just be an exhausted girl, probably chucking rocks at a ghost, which probably wouldn't even hurt it. I've considered everything and I've finally decided that I'm gonna Go Ghost!_

_ I've planned everything out. There's no school tomorrow, for one thing._

_Our parents left us here for the weekend to some tech sale out of town. They won't be back until __Monday night, Tuesday at the latest. Before they left, they unplugged the ghost portal, probably to keep the ghosts away, I beleive. _

_Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz will be at the movies and the mall tomorrow night. It's also a new moon tomorrow night, so my magic will be at it's weakest. Ordinarily, I wouldn't do anything of such big importance on the new moon for just that reason, since my magic wouldn't be able to protect me as well._

_But since I don't want my magic to fight my change into a ghost kid, I'm counting on that fact. I have my jumpsuit ready, which is almost identical to Danny's old one. All white with black boots, gloves, collar and belt. I've added an all white hood and an all white bandanna. The emblem is black, and looks like a backwards 'K' attached to a forward facing 'P', which I placed on the chest. _

_ Soon, I'll be Krissy Phantom. Starting t__omorrow night, I'll be ready to join the fight!_

_9:10 P.M. End Notes._

* * *

Krissy (POV)

I sighed and closed my journal. It was really more of a diary, but I preferred journal. I had picked it up only a few days ago, and I even drew 'The Phantom Journals' in spooky ghost-like letters on the cover. I carefully placed it in my bag. It had some 'fight-fighter' supply's, as I like to call them.

A pair of nunchuks I had fashioned and was currently teaching myself to use, besides a spell book of what I'd found and made up. It also had my 'song' journal, which was basically a journal with songs and poems I'd written myself, besides a few favorites that I'd copied down into it. It also has this black, hooded cloak in it, going to just above my ankles. I closed and zipped up the bag. I laid out my clothes for the next day.

Dark colored jeans and a very dark grey shirt. My black coat was hung by the door, and I checked that the black bandanna was tucked inside the pocket. My boots were by the door as well, tan, with black soles. A lot of kids think that I'm a goth, like Sam, but I'm not. I'm a Shadinja, a magic wielding ninja. A bit complicated, I know. I'm not really a ninja, it's just a term I made up, because of my magic and martial arts skills.

I won't disagree with being called 'creature of the night'. I like sneaking out after dark. My eyes attract light like it's no ones business, and I will use my hood like sunglasses, adjusting them to block out the worst of the glare.

Once, because of my intolerance to light, I asked Sam to see if I was a vampire. It was a joke, of coarse, and we treated it as such. I went downstairs to see what Danny was up to. He was watching this monster movie thing with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. I don't exactly like monster movie stuff. Some of it is just to weird, besides the fact that most of the time I get stuck in the mindset of 'Oh no! The monster is after me!?' for the next day or so. Yep. I'm a weirdo, all right.

"So, what are ya' doing tomorrow?" I asked casually. Oh, that's right. Sam and Tucker are having a sleepover this weekend. How did I forget?

"Me, Sam, and Tucker are going to the movies tomorrow." Danny answered.

"So am I." added Jazz.

"Want to come?" asked Tucker.

"No thanks. It's the new moon tonight." I replied. Danny nodded in understanding, while Sam and Tucker shared curious looks.

"Your so superstitious sometimes. Just because there's a new moon doesn't mean that there's gonna be a monster attack or that you'll have bad luck. I think you need to grow up a little." Jazz cut in.

I felt stung at her comment. As said before, my magic is at it's weakest on the new moon. Jazz doesn't know about my magic. Heck, the only people, or person, who knows is Danny. He swore that he wouldn't tell another soul, unless it was a dire situation.

"Shut up." the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Everyone turned towards me in shock or surprise. The only times I'd ever said that was to bullies at school and movies where the bad guy is in a monologue. The only other times were with Danny, Sam, and Tucker when we were just joking and hanging out.

"I...I'm going to bed. Enjoy the movies." I said flatly, then turned and hurried up the stairs. I closed the door and latched it. A little while later, I heard Danny knocking on the door.

"Sis, please let me in. I know Jazz can be like that, but she doesn't know." I opened the door and let him in. We sat on the bed.

"I understand why you don't like the new moon, and I've come up with reasons why you don't like to do things on the new moon to my friends. They except it, but you know Jazz." Danny said. I nodded.

"I didn't mean to say shut up. It just, you know, slipped out. I don't like saying that to family." I answered.

"I understand, it's okay. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Not really. I thought that I'd read or something. I'm definitely staying at home." I replied. Danny nodded in understanding.

"Good night." he said, as he left the room.

"Good night" I replied. He closed the door and I sighed. I don't like lying to my family or friends. But I can't let him know, or at least, not yet. I'll wait until I'm a ghost kid, and after I've figured out my powers. It'll be easy. I hope.

* * *

_Time Lapse! Brace yourself! Time Lapse! Brace yourself!_

* * *

Krissy (POV)

Friday, 7:00 P.M.

I watched as Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz left for the movies from my bedroom window. Jazz acted really miffed at what I had said last night all day today, acting like she didn't care what I did. I didn't mind to much. I prefer staying under the radar. I waited until they were out of sight before making my final preparations.

I checked and double-checked that my jumpsuit stuff was in order, as well as my fight-fighter bag. I took out my Phantom Journal and looked at it fondly. If anything happened, I wanted Danny to have it, even if there was only one entry. That way he would know that I had been searching for a way to join him in the fight.

A poem came to mind, and I decided to write it down before going forth. It goes like this;

Title

_Ghostly Golden Songs_

_I wish and dream I were a gold, singing ghost,_

_Flittzing through the night._

_I'd sing my songs of hopes and dreams,_

_To help everything feel right._

_My singing would lift the hearts,_

_Of those who needed hoping,_

_I'd make joy for people,_

_Who had been moping._

_Far and wide my travels spread, going place to place._

_Yet whenever I tried to show my face,_

_Screams were all I got._

_I do not mind, I stick to the shadows,_

_As my singing carries far._

_I know one day I'll shine,_

_Brightly in the sun. Until then I will patiently wait,_

_Singing, colorless in the dark._

_Until the night is done._

I shook my head and placed the journal back in my bag. I was stalling a bit, and I knew it. A part of me was dreading the decision I had made. I put the note with instructions to give everything within to Danny on my fight-fighter bag, and grabbed my jumpsuit. I went downstairs and into the lab. I made sure that everything about the portal was correct and ready, like how I had seen it in Sam's scrapbook.

I pulled on my jumpsuit and adjusted the bandanna and hood. I made sure that my 'KP' emblem was on good, then walked into the portal. I took a deep breath and reached out to push the green on button.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! You'll be waiting on the edge of your seats! Please review! Krissy Fenton, _out!_**


	2. Powers and Secrets

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, only myself, I mean, my oc, Krissy Fenton/Phantom.**

**Hello again, everyone! Please review! Hope ya' like!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Powers and Secrets

* * *

Krissy (POV)

_I took a deep breath and reached out to push the green on button. _

I pushed the button and glanced around as nothing happened. Then, the portal hummed, a faint glow was visible, and it suddenly roared to life with a flash of ghostly green! I felt indescribable amounts of pain, and I screeched, top volume and highest pitch, as my body and aura was changed. It finally eased off and I stumbled to the opening.

I finally came out, and stumbled to my knees, vaguely aware that I was in the lab, and began to examine myself. I was now wearing a black suit, with glowing white boots, gloves, belt, collar, and emblem. The hood and bandanna were black, my hair was glowing white, and I could only imagine that my eyes were a glowing green.

I stood back up and checked myself out again. I noticed how my whole body seemed to be surrounded by a faint glow, that didn't come from me, though. I felt amazement, and a little bit of disbelief. It had actually worked! I was excited, ready to try out my new powers, and eventually, fight side by side with my bro'! I began to concentrate right there in the lab. If was going to master any of my new skills, then returning to human had to be step one.

I didn't want our parents to find me like this, nor Danny. I thought about it, concentrated, and was rewarded when a circle of bluish-white light came around my waist, then separated into 2 different circles, one that went up and the other that went down, changing my jumpsuit into what I had been wearing before; dark pants, black hoodie, tan boots with black soles.

I nearly collapsed again, however, from the lack of energy and sleep. I hadn't slept good last night. My dreams always started out with me flying through the sky as a ghost kid, seeing Danny fighting some ghost, me zooming down to assist him. We would fight for awhile, then, right before we defeated it, it would become stronger, and blast me away with a energy beam. It would grab Danny and either disappear with him or grab me as well. I always woke up in a cold sweat.

Somehow, I made it up the stairs and collapsed on the couch. I felt my eyelids grow heavy, and let myself fall into the gentle, comforting black waters of sleep.

* * *

_Awhile later..._

* * *

Narrator (POV)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker came in through the front door of Fenton Works, discussing thier recent fight with Skulker, but froze when they saw Krissy on the couch. They waited for several long moments before realizing that she was asleep. Danny walked over to her to see what was up. His sister pretty much _never_ fell asleep on the couch, and especially not in her clothes, besides pajamas.

Upon reaching her, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She seemed okay. Then why is she like this? Sure, she had woken up earlier than usual that morning. If she had been tired, she would have slept in. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard growling.

"Tucker, if your hungry, just go get a snack from the kitchen." Danny said.

"It's not me, dude." Tucker answered. _That_ got Danny's attention. He finally realized that the growling was coming from _Krissy_. He turned to see her growling and showing her teeth wolf-style. He began to shake her, calling,

"Krissy, wake up! Wake up, Krissy, wake up!" she suddenly bolted upwards and lunged forward! Danny dodged to the side and she ended up tackling Tucker, who writhed underneath her as she struggled blindly to pin him, growling all the while. Danny and Sam finally dragged her off of him, and she paused. Her eyes widened and she stopped struggling.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, _so_ sorry." Krissy apologized.

"Why'd you tackle me?" Tucker asked. She visibly winced, finally muttering,

"The dream again."

"What?" asked Sam.

"I said, 'the dream again'. I had it a lot last night, and it came again." Krissy answered.

"Can you tell us what it was about?" asked Danny. Krissy nodded slowly.

"It started out with me and Danny walking, you know? Just hanging out. We began to run, like a race, and I managed to get ahead. I turned the corner but froze and ran the other way. I ran back because I heard Danny cry out." she paused, and continued after Danny nodded in encouragement.

"When I turned the corner," she continued, "he was trapped in a net. Next to him was some guy in techno-armor. I began chucking rocks at him, but when he looked my way, he just captured me, too. He grabbed Danny and began to take him somewhere. I was just struggling like crazy to get out of the net so I could punch him or something, and then I guess I woke up." she finished.

Danny nodded in understanding. The other 2 shared looks. The guy she had described sounded like Skulker, and he had captured Danny in a net in the beginning of the fight earlier. Was that related to the dream, though? Was it related at all, a coincidence perhaps? These thoughts and similar swirled through Danny, Sam and Tucker's heads, while Krissy began to take off her boots.

"Hey, Krissy?" started Sam.

"What?" she replied.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?" Sam continued. Krissy froze and thought about this. What should she say? She couldn't mention Danny's secret, or hers, so what _could_ she say?

"I...I can't tell you." she finally said.

"Why not? You can trust us." Tucker said.

"I can? Then why don't you tell me why your always running off? And then lying about what you were doing? Answer me _that_." Krissy exclaimed. Danny, Sam and Tucker gaped at her, and she realized her mistake. She stood up and ran to her room. She latched the door and sighed. She didn't know _what_ to do. She ignored Danny when he knocked on the door, and I heard him talking to Sam and Tucker, so I decided to eavesdrop.

"Why don't you just go ghost and phase through the wall, Danny? You just have to stay invisible and-" Tucker was talking, till Sam cut him off.

"Quiet, Tucker! She probably still awake. What do you think she was up to, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, and that worries me. We used to share all our secrets. The only one I haven't shared is my ghost powers." Danny answered.

"I say her argument is fair, then. If you used to share _all_ your secrets, then it makes sense if she wants to hide this." Tucker cut in. She stopped listening after that and decided to go to bed. After changing into her p.j.'s, she began to pick up her stuffed Pegasus, Peggy, when her hand phased right through her! She gasped and looked at her hand.

It was see-through, and glowing faintly blue on the edges. It went back to normal after a moment, and she breathed a sigh of releif. She carefully picked up Peggy and snuggled under the covers. _'Whatever is coming my way, I'll need a good nights sleep.'_ she thought, before drifting off.

* * *

Krissy (POV)

_The next day..._

I left the house early today, my fight-fighter bag(backpack) on my back, my door unlatched, and a note on my desk explaining where I was going. I climbed out the window and left for this hill that overlooked town hall. I hid myself in the patch of woods there, took off my bag, and prepared to Go Ghost! Or at least practice. For awhile I practiced phasing through stuff, starting with bushes before bumping it up to trees.

After a quite a bit of that, I worked on invisibility. It wasn't to hard. Not too much harder that phasing through stuff, at least. I eventually took a water break and realized that my phone was vibrating. I took a drink and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Krissy?! Where have you been?! I've been trying to call for 30 minutes!?" half yelled a hysterical Jazz.

"Jazz, calm down! Why didn't you check my room? I left a note."

"I did check. There wasn't a note, though." Jazz answered.

"Danny must have beat you to it, then."

"Where are you?" Jazz asked. I considered my reply carefully.

"I'm at the park. I'm practicing my, um, tree climbing."

"Your already great at climbing trees." Jazz stated.

"Don't you always say that there's always room for improvement?" I asked. Jazz sighed.

"Yes, I do. When are you coming back?" Jazz asked.

"Not for awhile. I've barely started. I'll try to be back by 8'o'clock at the latest. Bye."

"Bye." Jazz replied. We hung up and I leaned against a tree, drinking some more of the water. I wondered how Danny would react if he saw me now. He'd probably Go Ghost and attack, I guess. I put the water bottle in my bag and kept practicing, stopping about an hour later for another water break. I'd down fairly well with my powers, as I could phase through anything whenever I wanted, and go invisible and stay invisible.

I decided flying should be next. I picked a tree that had good, strong, low-to-the-ground branches and climbed on 1 that was about 4 feet off the ground. I took a deep breath and leaped! I flailed my arms some as I floated in the air instead of landing on the ground. I focused, and began slowly maneuvering myself around the trees before bumping into one and falling back to earth.

I returned to the tree and repeated the process for roughly an hour, and by the end of it, I could fly and maneuver pretty good. I would need to practice for at least a few more days, but overall I was pretty good with my powers. I finally decided to contact Danny and meet at the mall or something. I was starving. I willed myself human, and the blueish-white rings appeared, one going up and one going down, until I was back in my 'Fenton' clothes.

Dark pants, black hoodie, tan, black-soled boots. I checked that all my gear was in order and put on my fight-fighter backpack. I decided to text Danny.

'Hey dude, what are you doing?' I sent. A moment later I got a reply.

'Sis, where r u?' he asked.

'Around. Do you want to meet at the mall?' I asked.

'Sure. Where do u want 2 meet?' he asked

'The food court. I'm starving.' I answered.

'C u there.' I put my phone in my pocket and started walking. I know that flying would be faster, but I didn't want to attract unwanted attention, besides still learning to use my powers. I finally arrived at the mall and headed to the food court. I ordered some fries, and a soda, waiting for Danny to show. He finally came in with Sam and Tucker.

"Where were you?" asked Sam. I didn't know how to answer that.

"Yeah, man. Danny found the note in your room, but he wouldn't tell us what it said." Tucker added. I glanced at Danny and gave him the _look_. It was my, '_Did you tell them?_' look. He shook his head and I relaxed. He hadn't told them about my magic. Sam and Tucker shared thier own looks, probably wondering what was going on between us.

"So, mind telling us where you were today?" asked Sam.

"I was climbing trees." I answered.

"Really?" asked Tucker. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Tucker. Why? What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really, it's just that we haven't seen or heard from you all day." Danny answered, giving me the 'I was worried and I care for you' look. I sighed. Suddenly, the cold, blue smoke escaped my lips, and Danny's too. He stood up suddenly and began running.

"Where are you going?" I shouted. He turned and looked back at me, then kept running. I looked for Sam and Tucker, but they were running after Danny. I quickly followed. I watched as Danny began fighting this ghost, the Box Ghost, in this sporting goods store. I watched as the Box Ghost began taking items from various boxes and flinging them at Danny.

I suddenly realized that hiding behind some boxes wasn't my best idea. I picked up a metal baseball bat and snuck up behind the Box Ghost. He had just caught Danny off guard and had buried him under a mound of baseballs. I lifted the bat high into the air.

"Play ball!" I shouted, before hitting him squarely in the stomach as he turned. By this time, Danny had phased through the baseballs and proceeded to capture the Box Ghost in the Fenton Thermos. I walked over to him. He turned to me with a triumphant look, which quickly changed to one of confusion mixed with wariness as I approached with the bat. I dropped the bat and kept walking.

"That was awesome! Aren't you the Ghost Boy?" I asked. Danny nodded warily. I eyed the Fenton Thermos.

"I see you've 'borrowed'," I did air quotes with 'borrowed', "the Fenton Thermos. As I see that your a good guy, I hereby give you permission to keep it. What's your name?" I finished. He blinked, as if he had been expecting a different response.

"I...I'm Danny Phantom. Aren't you Krissy?" he asked. I nodded.

"Come visit sometime. We could have fun." I blinked and mentally face palmed.

"Doing...what, exactly?" he asked cautiously. I snickered inwardly. He's my bro', but of course he doesn't know that I know his secret, so he probably thinks I'm like Paulina, wanting to be his girlfriend.

"Fighting ghosts. I nailed that Box Ghost fellow right in the stomach with that bat." I answered. He looked relieved.

"I don't know. Aren't you a Fenton?" he asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, but unlike my parents I don't beleive that all ghosts are evil. Your not evil. Not even a troublemaker like the Box Ghost. Your..." I trailed off, lost in thought.

"A hero." I finished. Danny nodded in agreement.

"I feel like I know you." I said looking into his eyes, "I guess it's the name. My brothers name is Danny. I gotta go. You know where to find me. 'Bye!" The last part I shouted, as I was running to the entrance of the mall. I checked my phones clock on the way out. It was only 11 o'clock. In the morning. I headed back to the hill. For the rest of the day I kept practicing. I didn't really notice the passage of time until it started to get dark.

"Dang it." I muttered as I scrambled to gather my things and head home. I went straight to my room once I got there(I climbed to my window) and dumped my stuff on the floor. I sat on the bed and absentmindedly picked up Peggy. I wondered what Jazz would do if she came in right now, and saw Peggy floating in midair. I giggled at the thought before looking at Peggy and gasping.

I was invisible! I dropped her on the bed and stumbled back, the invisibility turning off as I did. I then realized the full gravity of the situation. I was still in my ghost form! Either I'd forgotten to turn back, or...no, no no no _NO_! I can't be stuck in my ghost form! All the talk my parents always had about what they would do to any ghost they caught...'tear them apart, molecule by molecule', was exactly what dad had said.

I calmed my thoughts and willed myself human, and the blueish-white rings appeared, changing me back to Krissy Fenton. A few moments later, I heard someone knock on my door and I jumped.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Danny. Can I come in?" he asked. I opened the door.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for ditching you earlier. And for when I've done it in the past, too." he apologized.

"I forgive you. Danny," I started. "I have a secret. Today, after you ran off, I saw the Ghost Boy!" I saw a spark of memory go through his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. He was in that sporting goods store, facing off against a ghost named the Box Ghost. He was having a bit of trouble, so I hit the Box Ghost right in the gut with this metal bat!"

"Really? You, uh, fought with the ghost boy? Weren't you scared?" Danny asked. I would need to word this carefully.

"Danny, I have magic, remember? I could sense his intentions. I'm not one to peer into someone else's memory unless it's an enemy or something. I barely had to brush his aura to know that he was on our side." I gauged his expression carefully. He seemed relieved and intrigued.

"I just wish I could join in a fight with him again. That was the first time I've had fun in a while!" I exclaimed, then my excitement fell hard. How must that sound to Danny, who hasn't been able to spend as much time with me?

"All I meant was that, well...I like a good fight, okay? I admit. I like...fighting. Just as a game though, you know? Like when we would play fight when we little." I rushed on.

"It's okay, sis. Where were you today? I only saw you at the mall."

"I've..." what can I say? Think, think. "I've developed some new powers." I said finally.

"Powers...?" echoed Danny."

"New magic powers. I've just been practicing them non-stop. I want them mastered before our parents come home. I don't want the unexpected to happen with them." Danny nodded in understanding.

"It's kinda late. And don't worry, I'll tell you about them when I've figured them out." Danny nodded again and left, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and swapped my clothes for p.j.'s and climbed into bed with Peggy. I know that eventually, I'll be able to tell Danny everything. But for now, it's time for bed.

* * *

**3,202 words! The the most I've ever written! Please review! Krissy Phantom, _out_!**


	3. The Unexpected: Allies and Enemies

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, only the story line and myself, Krissy Fenton/Phantom.**

**Hello again, everyone! I can only say, hope you like! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Unexpected; Allies and Enemies

* * *

Danny (POV)

_Sunday is the next day..._

By the time I finally made it down to the kitchen, I could tell that Krissy had left. When I walked in, though, I hadn't expected to see Jazz eating bacon, eggs and cinnamon-sugar toast.

"Your plate's over there." Jazz pointed, and as I sat down to eat, I noticed a note by my plate. I picked it up and read it. _'I'm going off to practice my new powers. I told Jazz that I was tree climbing, though, so please roll with that. I have my phone, so you'll be able to call me. One other thing. Enjoy breakfast!'_ I put the note in my pocket and began to eat. After I finished, I went up to my room to talk to Sam and Tucker.

Once the 3-way video chat was set up on my computer, we began to discuss plans.

"I say we go to the arcade." said Tucker.

"I say we check out what your sister is up to." Sam said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Danny, really? Your sister wouldn't just avoid us for 2 days straight to practice climbing trees. Somethings up." Sam explained.

"You could be on to something. Last night, my ghost sense went off when I passed her room. She let me in, and I didn't see any ghosts, but..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Want to meet up at the mall? I could track her phones signal." offered Tucker.

"Okay, but this is going to be a stealth mission. I don't want her knowing that we saw her." I explained. After a little planning, we finally decided that Tucker would track the signal, but then he would go alone as Danny Phantom. Tucker and Sam would remain hidden nearby in case something ghostly was up.

* * *

Narrator (POV)

_A while later..._

While Danny hooked up with Tucker and Sam, things were getting pretty interesting for Krissy. She had almost complete control over her powers, but a new one was kicking in. And although she didn't know it at the time, it was due to her magic reacting to her ghost half, which is also a factor in how she was mastering her ghost powers so quickly. Her magic does tend to speed those sorts of things up.

"What the..." Krissy muttered, looking at her newest appendage. She had a tail, an all white wolf's tail sprouting on her belt. She considered this, then smiled. She willed the tail to disappear, and it did. She thought about this for a moment, then willed herself to be a wolf, all the way, not just a tail. Her body was encompassed with blueish green rings, looking like to rings of water. One went up and the other down, until she was a wolf!

She checked herself over. She was an all-white wolf, with black paws, ears, and tail. Her emblem was black against her chest, if not slightly blurry with the way my fur moved. She seemed to be the same size as a normal wolf. When looking into the small mirror she'd brought, she realized that her eyes were exactly the same as when she was Phantom. After much consideration, she decided on a name for her ghost-wolf form.

"Krysalia Pearl." she murmured to herself, matching the initials to the emblem on her chest, besides feeling relieved that she could still talk.(pronounced 'kris-sal-ee-uh'. I'm the narrator.) She carefully set her things inside her bag, which was really just her water bottle. She picked up her bag in her mouth, when a wisp of cold blue smoke escaped her lips. She glanced around, not realizing that Danny Phantom was creeping up on her.

He burst into the tiny clearing, taking in the sight of this white and black ghost wolf thing holding her sisters bag. It was floating a few feet off the ground and looked just as surprised as Danny felt.

"Put down the bag." Danny commanded. Krissy laid back her ears but did as she was told and set the bag gently on the ground.

"Now, who are you?" he asked.

"Who do you think I am?" Krissy answered, slightly surprised at the huskiness that overlayed her voice. Danny paused. He hadn't expected that.

"You are a ghost wolf I found holding my sisters bag. Now, who are you?" he asked again. Krissy cocked her head in an inquisitive manner.

"I...I am a new ghost. Newly made, you could say. I only just named myself today. Besides that, I'm hungry, and you smell of toast." her expression turned to one of vague confusion, as Danny's did as well. She gave her head a quick shake.

"My name...is Krysalia Wolfette Pearl. Who are you?"

"Danny Phantom." he answered. She pricked her ears and cocked her head again.

"Your Danny Phantom? I knew I'd find you!" she cried out.

"What?!" Danny said apprehensively.

"Please, let me explain. You see, your sisters new powers, well, summoned me, you could say. She doesn't know it, though. She only knows me. She wanted you safe, or at least to have help. I am here to act as that help." the wolf explained.

"Does that mean that Krissy knows about my ghost powers?" he asked.

"She doesn't know, she only knows that you were doing something important whenever you would disappear, and after meeting you as Danny Phantom, well...I guess that feeling of wanting to join you when you disappeared and wanting to fight with Danny Phantom...is what made me." she finished as if uncertain, looking puzzled.

"So let me get this straight. You're here, to serve as my back up?" he asked.

"More like I'm here to serve as your partner, and you as mine." she explained. Danny looked thoughtful, trying to see if there was any lies or traps under all of this.

"If you want to be assured that I am a friend, talk to your sister. She'll be able to give you, at least, a description about me, if not my name as well. I'm not sure if she named me, or if I named myself." she said. Danny considered this. It would be nice to have an ally, and the name, Krysalia Wolfette Pearl, sounded like something Krissy would come up with.

"Okay, Krysalia. Meet me here tomorrow, at 4 in the afternoon. Sound good?" Danny asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I will be here. Good bye." and with that, the ghost wolf turned towards the setting sun, and flew towards it, only to go invisible. Danny scooped up his sisters bag and headed home. When he arrived there, he saw found his sister in her room, typing something on her laptop. He phased through the window and placed her bag on the bed. He walked up to see what she was writing. It was a story, titled, 'The Adventures of Danny Phantom and Krysalia Pearl'. It seemed pretty cool, but it also seemed hauntingly familiar.

_Danny Phantom and Krysalia Wolfette Pearl were friends and partners. Both had secrets, both had great fight-fighter skills, and both were somewhat-secret hero's of Amity Park. The only thing was, they were both ghosts. Both fighting other ghosts, who were either troublemakers or looking for world domination, to everything in between. Only a few were trusted ally's. _

_We know what they've done, but what about when they first met? We shall see how they first worked together, rather grudgingly at first, but over time thier trust grew stronger and stronger, until it was indestructible._

Krissy saved what she had and shut laptop. Danny backed up a pace and went invisible. She stood up, and suddenly, she turned around and unleashed a powerful kick that caught Danny right in the chest! He slammed into the far wall, his invisibility gone as he hit it. She felt and looked triumphant until she saw who it was, and then she was immediately at his side, trying to help.

"Danny? Are you okay?" the anxious girl asked. Danny let out a loud groan and sat up.

"I'm fine. How did you know I was there?" he asked.

"Well, um...I have magic, you see and...I sensed your presence. I noticed it and went into action because at first feel all I sensed was ghost energy. I'm sorry." Krissy apologized.

"It's okay. Wait, you have a ghost sense?" Danny asked.

"Ghost...sense? What's that?" the intrigued and slightly confused girl asked.

"It's a wisp of blue smoke-like stuff that comes out of my mouth whenever a ghost is nearby." Danny explained.

"I don't have one of those. My aura can sense the energy and the aura's of other people, animals, and yes, ghosts. Each aura is unique, because everyone is unique. It's more so with ghosts, though. They all have this general energy, and since I only met you that one time, I didn't realize that it was your aura right away."

She paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"Why are you here?" she asked finally.

"Well, this ghost-wolf approached me today, saying that you had summoned her. She said to come to you for confirmation since I didn't quite trust her." Danny explained.

"Was the wolf white and have black paws, ears, tail, and this black mark on her chest?" Krissy asked.

"Yes." Danny answered. Krissy's eyes widened.

"I did summon her! Krysalia Pearl, out of the book and into life! It's so exciting!" Krissy was nearly gushing in excitement. She paused and sobered, then grew alarmed.

"You have to leave. Now." she said in a quiet, serious voice, pushing Danny to the window.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know! I just feel something, like somethings off. Now go! Krysalia is a friend! I summoned her to help you. Remember that." Krissy said urgently. Danny nodded, phased through the wall and disappeared. Krissy sighed. She knew this charade wouldn't last forever. But she intended to play it out as far as she could. She could explain when something happened. She sighed and got ready for bed.

Then she realized that she may as well go out, seeing how she had been practicing all weekend. She put on her coat and bandanna, grabbed her bag, and walked to the mall. As she was wandering around, she noticed this neat looking amulet. It was gold with a blueish green gem on the inside of the gold circle. Checking her cash, she went in and bought the necklace.

Shoving it in her pocket, she headed into this instrument store. It was a party inside, with food, dancing, and a live band playing. As she wandered into the store, her ghost sense went off. Not seeing anything weird, she kept going but remained wary. That's when she noticed the girl. She was wearing a light blue dress, her blonde hair was done in a single ponytail down her back, and aside from the fact that she had green skin, was floating slightly, and glowing, she could have been a normal girl.

"Hello." Krissy said. The girl turned. She was wearing an amulet that was very similar to the one Krissy had bought.

"Hello." the girl answered.

"I'm Krissy. What's your name?"

"I'm Dora."

"Your necklace is nice. It looks like mine." Krissy replied, pulling out the amulet to show the girl. Skulker watched with dissatisfaction as the human kid handed the amulet to the ghost princess. He decided it was time to take it back. He watched as the raven haired girl drifted off, and realized that the girl had given the _princess_ the amulet. Appearing behind her, he ripped the amulet from her neck. The ghost princess gasped as she turned around, and he smirked as he put on the amulet.

He looked up as the raven haired girl returned.

"Give it back, thief!" she demanded.

"And why should I? I am Skulker, the Ghost Zones greatest hunter! With this amulet, I'll be able to track down any prey that tries to escape." Skulker exclaimed.

"I think you have the wrong amulet, bub. Is this what you were looking for?" the girl taunted. Skulker looked from the amulet in the girl hands to what he had placed around his neck. He could feel his anger rising, and the amulet grew warmer on his neck, and much to everyone's surprise, he suddenly morphed into a giant light blue dragon with green markings. He was huge! He glared down at the girl before him, then charged!

The girl dodged and ran, and he dashed after her. She rounded the corner out of sight, and when he reached the spot, she had disappeared. He turned towards a wolf-like howl as a small white and black ghost wolf slammed into him! She continued to circle him, biting and nipping, slamming into him as necessary. He thrashed at her, using tail, teeth, claws, even breathing fire. Nothing seemed to work, as she was just too fast. It was surprising, however, when the ghost princess entered the fight.

Riding on the wolf's back, she appeared to be holding a rake, or possibly a guitar. It was hard to tell at that moment. Suddenly, they charged! He tried to dodge, and the amulet was ripped from his throat! The dragon body became smaller and smaller as he morphed back, until he was on the ground rubbing his head. The ghost wolf gave Dora her amulet and the princess disappeared.

Looking up, Skulker realized that the ghost wolf was glaring down at him. He stood up and prepared to end this. She was going to end up as a stuffed wolf over his mantelpiece. As he readied to fire, she turned around and glanced back at him, sticking out her tongue!

"Na, na, na, can't catch me!" the ghost-wolf sang out, flying upwards and phasing through the ceiling. Skulker followed in close pursuit. He saw her flying at a leisurely pace, as if she had all the time in the world. She was heading deeper into town. He chased after her. She picked up the pace, flying just out of reach, dodging this way and that.

Quickly growing tired of this, he began to blast at her with his ecto-guns. She yelped and ungracefully dodged the first blast, which allowed the hunter to get a shot in on the chest. She howled in pain and suddenly changed tactics. She turned around and charged the hunter, ramming into his stomach and sending him flying through the air!

He recovered swiftly and kept firing his ecto-guns, swiftly closing in on her while she was preoccupied. He then began to pound her. Quite literally. He punched her in the gut, slapped her across the muzzle, and finally kicked her hard in the side, sending her flying to the ground. She landed with a loud, painful sounding _thump_, remaining motionless.

Skulker landed nearby, grinning broadly, approaching his prey that he had hunted down, ready to make her a stuffed trophy.

"You are mine now, ghost wolf." Skulker grinned.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know, I'm mean sometimes. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd also like to thank everyone for the reviews they sent me! Anyhow, Later! Krissy Phantom, signing out!**


	4. Bruises, Burns, and Slashes

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, only myself, the wonderful 3-in-1 person/ghost, Krissy Fenton/Phantom, also known as Krysalia Pearl.**

**I'm back! All I can say is, please review! Tell me what you want to happen next. Now, on with the show! _'When we last left off, Skulker had just pounded Krysalia to the ground, and was preparing to make her a stuffed trophy. What will happen now...?'_**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Bruises, Burns and Slashes

* * *

Narrator (POV)

Quick recap...

_Looking up, Skulker realized that the ghost wolf was glaring down at him. He stood up and prepared to end this. She was going to end up as a stuffed wolf over his fireplace. As he readied to fire, she turned around and glanced back at him, sticking out her tongue!_

_"Na, na, na, can't catch me!" the ghost-wolf sang out, flying upwards and phasing through the ceiling. Skulker followed in close pursuit. He saw her flying at a leisurely pace, as if she had all the time in the world. She was heading deeper into town. He chased after her. She picked up the pace, flying just out of reach, dodging this way and that._

_Quickly growing tired of this, he began to blast at her with his ecto-guns. She yelped and ungracefully dodged the first blast, which allowed the hunter to get a shot in on the chest. She howled in pain and suddenly changed tactics. She turned around and charged the hunter, ramming into his stomach and sending him flying through the air!_

_He recovered swiftly and kept firing his ecto-guns, swiftly closing in on her while she was preoccupied. He then began to pound her. Quite literally. He punched her in the gut, slapped her across the muzzle, and finally kicked her hard in the side, sending her flying to the ground. She landed with a loud, painful sounding _thump_, remaining motionless._

_Skulker landed nearby, grinning broadly, approaching his prey that he had hunted down, ready to make her a stuffed trophy._

_"You are mine now, ghost wolf." Skulker grinned._

He looked down at the furry body in front of him. He had hoped for a bit more of a fight. It would have been more interesting, for sure. Maybe he should keep her alive. He came back to the present when the ghost wolf suddenly shuddered and staggered to it's feet. It caught it's balanced and glared daggers at him. Before he could do anything, she turned intangible and sunk into the ground. Suddenly, without warning, he was tackled to his stomach!

He looked up to see the ghost wolf, perched on his back, looking triumphant. He flipped over and she merely floated above him. He fired a net at her, which caught her by surprise. She struggled in it, unable to get any real leverage. He picked up the net, which now contained one ghost wolf.

"It's time to take you back to my world. If you behave, you'll live. Otherwise, well, I'll have another pelt adorning my fireplace." Skulker explained. She looked at him, horrified. The Ghost Zone?! She didn't anything about it except that it was full of ghosts and god knows what else. Skulker kept a tight hold on the net as he flew towards FentonWorks.

Skulker noticed her moving and paused, and watched as she turned around to see where they were going. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock.

"Why are we going here? This is where the ghost-hunters live!" the ghost wolf protested as he continued to fly towards the building. He smirked and shook the net around, feeling satisfaction when she finally shut up. They had only just phased through into the building, however, when the ghost wolf started up a long, loud, eerie howling. No amount of shaking the net or threats of ending her miserable existence would make her shut up.

He finally punched her in the gut, and the howling died off as she tried to catch her breath. The instant he moved, however, she started it up again. Punching her in the gut didn't work this time, and he could only assume that the family was out, otherwise they would have come out at the first ghostly howl.

He wasn't sure what to do, the instant he tried to grab her muzzle she tried to bite him, and when he tried to make the space smaller, she wiggled and jerked in such a way that it would remain the same size.

"Hey, Skulker. I didn't know you were coming over. Not sadly to say, the only thing left to eat are knuckle sandwiches. Want a hand delivery?" Skulker turned to see the ghost boy in his ghost form. Hm. _'Maybe I'll get lucky and capture him too.' t_hought Skulker. By this time, Danny had noticed the net containing one very roughed up and slightly bloody ghost wolf. His eyes were angry green orbs, staring Skulker down.

"Let her go. Now." He said in a dead serious tone.

"What?! I caught her, fair and square. I stalked her, I captured her." Skulker exclaimed in protest.

"Well then, looks like you captured my 'property'." Danny replied, making air quotes on 'property'.

"What?! I belong to no man! Or ghost!" Krysalia cried out indignantly. Skulker slapper her across the muzzle, effectively shutting her up for once. She remained quiet but began to chew on the ropes.

"Why do you want her, Skulker? Don't you have bigger, more _interesting _things to stalk?" asked Danny, trying to distract him from Krysalia, who was chewing steadily through the ropes.

"Yes, indeed. Prey like you!" he lunged toward Danny, and Krysalia was hurled against the bottom of the net, which was currently the side. The momentum was enough to tear the net open, letting her out! Skulker, however, was too preoccupied grabbing Danny by the throat to notice. Krysalia turned and lunged, knocking Danny out of Skulkers' grasp, biting down hard on the right arm of his ecto-suit, where she clung on even while he shook his arm around in a desperate attempt to get her off, even slamming her into a wall at times.

Danny finally recovered and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. Not sure how to capture Skulker but leave Krysalia unharmed, he hesitated. In that moment of hesitation, Skulker slammed Krysalia into the wall again, effectively pinning her. Managing to get some leverage, however, she pushed hard against the wall, forcing Skulker to the floor.

Krysalia went intangible at the last possible moment, and they phased through the floors and ceilings until they were in the lab. Once there, she grabbed him behind the neck by the little skull necklace thing he wore. Hauling him up, she flung him into the Ghost Portal, quickly closing the doors as soon as he was inside. She collapsed on the floor, panting.

Danny had, by this time phased through the ceiling to see the portal closed and Krysalia on the floor. When he got closer, however, he realized that she was even more beat up than he originally thought. She took no heed of him, or even reacted to him when he placed a gloved hand on her back. He began to carefully examine her, finding a lot of huge bruises on her stomach, a pretty bad burn mark on her chest, and her muzzle appeared to be raw, little bits of blood oozing from her mouth, and all these little cuts and slashes over her body, besides several other smaller bruises forming all over the rest of her.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know that ghosts could get hurt like this. He knew that she needed help, but he didn't know what to do. He finally decided to take her to Sam. Sam was pretty good at treating injuries, and it was also the best place to hide the poor wolf. It would not be good if his parents came home early and found a ghost wolf in there son's bedroom.

He gently lifted her up and phased through the building and began hurrying to Sams' house. Once there, he tapped on the window, and Sam and Tucker appeared instantly. Sam motioned me in, both of them gaping a little at the ghost wolf. After discovering the wolfs origin, he had informed them right away. But that had been about an hour ago.

Laying out a blanket, Sam motioned for him to place Krysalia there. He did as he was told, and as Sam brought over the first aid kit, he showed her were the wounds were, while Tucker stood guard at the door. After taking care of the numerous small cuts and slashes, she rubbed some sort of pain reliever over the bruises, and finally turned her attention to the burn mark on her chest.

She got some ice cold water and 2 small towels. She placed one in the water and gently placed it on the burn mark. The ghost wolf reacted to the touch, leaning into it, as well as opening her eyes. She slowly lifted her head, looking slowly around this new place. Her gaze finally rested on Sam, glancing to the medical kit next to her, and taking stock of her own battered form.

Looking over at Danny, she mumbled,

"Did we win?"

"Yes." he answered. She narrowed her eyes and looked puzzled, but mostly, she looked annoyed.

"If we won, then why didn't we get the prize?" her tone was so serious, yet still annoyed, that Danny and Sam didn't know how to answer. She either woke up from a dream, or she was imagining things. Possibly both.

"Um.. it's the type of prize you wait for." Sam answered. Krysalia looked at her as if that idea was crazy. She shook her head a few times and blinked. She gazed around slowly, taking in every detail. Her gaze finally rested on Danny, and her eyes sparking with memories.

"Danny? How...how did we get here? Where the heck are we?" she finally asked.

"You got beat up by Skulker pretty bad. This is Sam's house. I brought you here because she's really good at medical stuff." Danny explained. The wolf rolled her eyes.

"I know that I got beat up by Skulker. That dude is good in a fight, I'll give him that. I'd probably be a pelt hanging over his fireplace if Danny hadn't showed up." Krysalia said.

"When can I leave?" she continued.

"I'm not sure. You've been roughed up real bad. It'll take awhile to heal." Sam answered.

"I'm a ghost. More than that, I'm a _magic _ghost. Or at least partially magic. It'll speed up the healing process. That's how it works." Krysalia countered. Everyone, even Tucker, who had started to pay attention some time ago, looked at her with dropped jaws. She gave a quiet a cough.

"I uh, I think that you might want to pick your jaws up off the ground." she finally said in a polite tone of voice. The others subconsciously closed thier mouths. She glanced around at them.

"Danny, would you care to explain why the Ghost Boy has human friends?" Krysalia asked.

"I'm half human, remember? I thought you knew that." Danny answered.

"I know. I was just confirming it." Krysalia replied. Danny face palmed. Krysalia just shrugged and started standing. She was soon on her feet and walking cautiously around the room, sniffing and poking her nose into things. The others watched with some amusement, guessing that she hadn't been in a human house before.

She sniffed around the edge of the room, then moved on to poke her nose into the closet, then trying to stealthily crawl under Sam's bed. Finally giving up on crawling underneath, she sniffed along the top of the bed, then moved on to the window. She whistled, looking around at the different things she could see. She finally felt like enough was enough, however, and poked her nose into the closet again.

She walked right into it, shuffling around some clothes, making comments like,

"This looks pretty cool." to, "Why the heck does she even have something like that within 50 ft. of her?! You only need one look at her and her bedroom to realize she loves dark and spooky!? Why the heck does she have this?!" It went on like that for awhile. It eventually died down quite a bit, but when they called to her, thier was no response. Going in, the realized that she must have phased through the walls.

Danny began pacing, trying to figure out where she could have gone. Tucker finally suggested the hill that overlooks city hall, or City Hill, as he liked to call it. Danny agreed but decided to wait until tomorrow. They had agreed to meet at the hill at 4 o'clock tomorrow. Hopefully this would all turn out for the better.

* * *

Krissy (POV)

_Meanwhile..._

I sniffed around in the closet for awhile, commenting on the contents. Although the majority of the stuff were very goth,(as in very _Sam_,) there were quite a few very frilly, very brightly colored, poofy dresses in there. It made no sense. I eventually quieted down, so I phased through the walls and stuff until I was outside. Making myself invisible, I streaked off for home.

I went into my bedroom right away. I changed back to my Phantom form, then back to my human form. I scrambled the bag off my back(I'm honestly not sure how it's still there) and unlocked this chest underneath my bed. I pulled out all the herbs I needed and a little mixing bowl. I pounded the herbs together and mixed them with some water, muttering healing spells under my breath, and kept pounding until it was a good paste.

I carefully applied the paste to all the injuries I had. They had carried over into my Phantom form, and then into my human form. I rubbed the paste onto my bruises, the burn mark, and all the little slashes I had. I could feel the pain ebb away as the healing process began. Another application in the morning and I should be fine. They should be all healed up within 2 days.

I got out my journal. It was time to record what happened.

* * *

**I hope you like! This is my 2nd chapter that gets posted. In one day! Awesome! As a special treat, I'm handing out free frosted brownies! Enjoy and please review! {::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::} Krissy Phantom, signing out!**


	5. Writing a Secret

**Author's Note**

**I don't know why have to I keep saying this, but I don't own Danny Phantom, only my awesome self, Krissy Fenton/Phantom, and the storyline.**

**Hello, everyone! I can only say please review and hope you like! Plus I apologize for the late update. This took forever. On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Writing a Secret

* * *

Krissy (POV)

_That same night..._

I pulled out my journal, beginning to record.

* * *

_Krissy Fenton. The Phantom Journals._

_Sunday night, 8:32 P.M., entry 2_

_It's been 3 days since I last wrote in this thing, so let me tell you what's up. On Friday night, I went to the ghost portal and became a half ghost half girl. Over the weekend I learned how to use my powers, which are coming along great. __On Saturday, at the mall, I met up with Danny. It was cut short when a ghost appeared. _

_A wisp of cold blue smoke escaped Danny and I's lips. Danny took off, and I followed, and while the Box Ghost covered him in a mound of baseballs,(He was Phantom, not Fenton at this point) I grabbed a metal baseball bat and nailed the ghost in the gut. Danny captured it, and I talked with him. _

_I mentioned hanging out with him, and he acted so uncomfortable, I could guess that he thought I had a crush on him like Paulina. It was rather amusing, in a way. __I mentioned wanting to fight ghosts with him, which seemed to relieve him greatly. I left after that, and practiced the rest of the day._

_Earlier today, I discovered that I can change from my Phantom form to this wolf form, and I'm known as Krysalia Wolfette Pearl in my ghost-wolf form. In that form, I'm all white with black paws, ears, and tail, and my 'KP' emblem is black on my chest, if slightly blurry._

_I had been in my new form for a few minutes when Danny Phantom caught me. Or at least he saw me.(I say 'Phantom' on the end so I know that he was in his ghost form, but anyways...) I introduced myself and told him that I had been summoned or possibly created by Krissy Fenton, and after giving him some suggestions, I headed west, turned invisible, then streaked for home. I changed back to my Fenton form, learning then that I had to go back to Phantom first._

_I began writing on my laptop about Danny Phantom and Krysalia Pearl. Ever since Danny Phantom had arrived in Amity Park(before I knew he was my brother) I had written a story about him meeting a magical ghost-wolf(me)for a long time. I had been writing for a few minutes when I sensed a ghostly presence in my room. It was both my magic and that blue smoke stuff, but the smoke alerted me first. I saved and stood up, then turned and kicked as hard as I could._

_I caught the ghost in the chest, and felt triumphant, until I saw that it was Danny Phantom. I was at his side in an instant, trying to help. He asked me about Krysalia, and I had to act elated about. I consider myself an excellent actor. Anyway, after he left, I went to the mall. I met this girl, Dora, who turned out to be a ghost. But she was a friendly ghost._

_I showed her an amulet I had, which was similar to hers. After I had drifted off, this jerky ghost in techno armor stole her amulet and put it on. I demanded him to give it back. _

_He answered, "And why should I? I am Skulker, the Ghosts Zones Greatest hunter. With this amulet, I'll be able to track down any prey that tries to escape." I told him that he had the wrong amulet and showed him mine. I could sense the magic in both amulets, and I felt it being activated in the one he had. I beleive it was responding to his rising anger._

_The amulet turned him into a giant light blue dragon, with green horns and spine-spikes. I don't know what else to call them, they are spike things that follow the backbone. Anyway, he was huge, and when he charged, I ran! I went invisible after I turned the corner, which I didn't know could happen when I was a human. I hid and went ghost, then ghost wolf._

_I flew behind him and howled, slamming into his side! I circled him, biting and nipping, slamming into him occasionally. He thrashed at me, using his teeth, claws, and tail, even breathing fire. I was to fast, and his form to big in this small space, to be able to land a hit. I was bit surprised when Dora asked to join the fight, wanting to get her amulet back. I agreed, and she climbed on my back, holding a rake._

_We were above him and to the side. We charged and caught him by surprise. He tried to dodge, giving us the opportunity to rip the amulet from his throat. As he morphed back from dragon to his normal ghost form, I gave the amulet back to Dora, telling her to leave. She nodded and disappeared. I turned my gaze to Skulker, glaring. He stood, and could feel his desire to finish this._

_I decided to take this outside. The mall had suffered enough. I turned my back on him, turned my head, and stuck out my tongue! __"Na, na, na, can't catch me!" I taunted, then phased through the ceiling. I flew at a slow pace towards home, acting like I had all the time in the world. Skulker tried to catch up, so I sped up, dodging just out of reach._

___He began to fire these ghost rays at me from these guns, and I yelped and dodged ____the first few ____pretty ungracefully, not expecting it. He managed to get a shot on my chest, and I howled my pain to the sky above. I turned around and charged, slamm____ing into his stomach, sending him flying. He recovered quickly, however, and began blasting at me again._

___As I dodged left, right, up and down, until Skulker was suddenly_ there_,_ _and began to beat me up. He punched me in the gut, slapped me across the muzzle, and finally slammed me in the side in a 2-footed kick that sent me flying to the ground, landing with a very hard _thump._ I remained motionless, unable to feel anything besides the pain that flashed through my body. The not-yet-dull ache in my bruised stomach, the electricity that seemed to flash on my muzzle, and the fire that burned up and down both sides of my injured rib cage. I could only guess that my magic had prevented me from having broken ribs._

_I finally shivered violently and staggered to my feet. I found my balance and glared daggers at him. I went intangible and sunk into the ground. I reappeared behind him and tackled him to the ground! He looked up at me while I perched triumphantly on his back. He flipped over so that his back was on the ground, and I merely floated above him, out of reach. He suddenly fired a net at me, which I hadn't been expecting. I struggled and squirmed, but I couldn't gain any leverage._

_He started going on about taking me to his world, which could only mean the Ghost Zone. I felt horrified. Once in the Ghost Zone, how could I ever get out again? Would I be attacked by ghosts at every turn? Would I ever get home again? I pulled myself to the present as I noticed we were approaching FentonWorks. My home. I swiveled myself around and felt Skulker pause, letting me fully see where he was taking me._

_I felt my jaws drop as my eyes widened in shock. I was faking it, I didn't want this ghost knowing my ties to the Fenton household, at least if I couldn't help it._

_"Why are we going here? This is where the ghost-hunters live!" I protested to the hunter. He smirked at me and shook the bag. I could feel his satisfaction as I shut up. I knew that I had to warn Danny and Jazz of this ghosts presence, even if I got hurt. As soon as he phased through the building, I let out a long, loud, eerie howling. Skulker shook the net, and threatened to end my existence, but I kept going until he punched me in the gut._

_I broke off, panting. As soon as he moved, I started it up again, and didn't allow another punch affect me. He tried grabbing my muzzle, but I tried to bite him. When he tried to make the net smaller, I jerked, bucked, and wiggled in such a way that he eventually gave up. And then arrived the ghostly back up. So to speak._

_"Hey, Skulker. I didn't know you were coming over. Not sadly to say, the only thing left to eat are knuckle sandwiches. Want a hand delivery?" Danny Phantom asked, sarcasm apparent in every word. Skulker turned towards him, and I could feel Danny eyeing me in the net. I must have looked battered, bruises, well, maybe not bruises, but my fur was ruffled pretty bad, so maybe he could see them. The burn mark must be evident, plus the blood that dripped from my mouth in little drops. _

_His eyes were angry green orbs, staring down the ghost hunter.(And I mean Skulker. Our parents are out of town.)_

_"Let her go. Now." He said in a dead serious tone._

_"What?! I caught her, fair and square. I stalked her, I captured her." Skulker exclaimed in protest._

_"Well then, looks like you captured my 'property'." Danny replied, making air quotes on 'property'._

_"What?! I belong to no man! Or ghost!" I cried out indignantly. Skulker slapped me across the muzzle again, but instead of snapping at him again, I began to chew through the ropes at the bottom of the net._

_ "Why do you want her, Skulker? Don't you have bigger, more_ interesting_ things to stalk?" asked Danny, trying to distract him from me, I guess, as I was-_this_-close to getting through._

_"Yes, indeed. Prey like you!" he lunged toward Danny, and I was hurled against the bottom of the net, which was currently the side. The momentum was enough to tear the net open, letting me out! Skulker, however, was too preoccupied grabbing Danny by the throat to notice. I turned and lunged, knocking Danny out of Skulker's grasp, biting down hard on the right arm of his ecto-suit, where I clung on with all my might, even while he shook his arm around in a desperate attempt to get me off, even slamming me into a wall a bunch times, gaining me cuts whenever I brushed his armor._

_Danny finally recovered and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. Not sure why, but he hesitated. In that moment of hesitation, Skulker slammed me into the wall again, effectively pinning me. Managing to get some leverage, however, I pushed hard against the wall, forcing Skulker to the floor._

_I went intangible and we phased through floors and ceilings until we landed in the lab. I grabbed him by the back of the neck, and flung him into the Ghost Zone, making sure that the doors closed behind him. I don't remember much after that. I think I collapsed to the ground. I could feel Danny's presence, so I guess it was him that was feeling my injuries, which caused pain to spike or throb harder than they were, but I didn't show it. _

_He lifted me up, I'm guessing, because limbs of mine were dangling, and so was my head. I remember the feeling of the air whooshing over me, and felt soothing hands fixing my small cuts, bruises, and finally I felt the pain ebbing away from the burn mark on my chest, I leaned into the touch, managing to open my eyes. I slowly lifted my head, and looked around the space I was in._

_My gaze finally rested on Sam, I glanced to the First Aid kit beside her, then took stock of my battered form. I asked if we won, and after some more talk, I finally felt strong enough to lift myself to my feet, and explored the room. I finally wandered into the closet, and after a couple of minutes, I phased through everything, turned invisible, and raced home. _

_I went into my bedroom right away. I changed back to my Phantom form, then back to my human form. I scrambled the bag off my back(I'm honestly not sure how it's still there) and unlocked this chest underneath my bed. I pulled out all the supplies I needed, and speaking healing spells, I made a healing paste that would accelerate the healing process, plus taking away the pain._

_I carefully applied the paste to all the injuries I had. They had carried over into my Phantom form, and then into my human form. I rubbed the paste onto my bruises, the burn mark, and all the little slashes I had. I could feel the pain ebb away as the healing process began. Another application in the morning and I would be fine. They would be all healed up within 2 days._

_9:10 P.M._

_End Notes._

* * *

I sighed and shut my journal. I placed it my bag and got into bed. There was school tomorrow. News would be out tomorrow at school, both of Danny Phantom and the Box Ghost at the mall, but a giant dragon and wolf ghosts too. I would need all the rest I could get. I can't blow it.

* * *

**Okay, that was a little more than expected. But I had to get it in. You'll find out why later as the story goes on. So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Make sure to review. Krissy Phantom, _out!_**_  
_


	6. What Can I Say?

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, only Krissy Fenton/Phantom, who is also the ghost wolf, Krysalia Pearl.**

**Back again, people! Sorry that this took awhile. My computer was all weird and didn't save my work for unknown reasons. Had to re-write a ton of this. It sucked. But my computer is fixed, so there you go. ****Anywho, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'If I Die Young'.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **What Can I Say?

* * *

Krissy (POV)

_The next day..._

I woke up the next day feeling like I'd been hit by a truck. My muscles ached, my cuts stung, my sides throbbed. I dragged myself out of bed and carefully applied the healing salve to my cuts, sides, bruises, and anywhere else that it was needed. I pulled on my clothes and grabbed my bag. I went downstairs and realized that the bus wouldn't arrive for an hour and a half.

I groaned and went to work, cooking up some eggs and bacon, spreading butter on toast, then applying the cinnamon-sugar mixture. I set 3 places at the table and sat down with a glass of milk. About 5 minutes later, Danny came down. The moment he came through the doorway, he froze, eyes scanning me as if I were a never-before-seen animal. I sent a half-hearted glare his way and kept eating.

"Who are you, and how did you get into my house?" Danny asked suddenly. I looked his way again. He had assumed a battle stance, and I slowly stood up.

"Danny, it's me. Krissy? Your twin sister? Black hair, dark clothes, usually a creature of the night, not a goth?" I finally said. He seemed a-taken back by my words, but he held his ground.

"My sister does not wear skirts and t-shirts when she's going to the school grounds." Danny answered. I looked down at myself and groaned, face palming, realizing what I had put on. I was wearing a long brown skirt and a faded, light red t-shirt. I was wearing my boots, and my bandanna was on my head cleaning-lady style, which I pulled off very well, the hair otherwise loose and gliding over my shoulders like a glossy black river.

"Danny, it's me. I don't know why I dressed this way, but I did. What do I have to do to convince you?" I asked. He looked thoughtful.

"What hand signals are used to signal that we need to hide from Dash when we head home?" Danny asked. I made a 'D' with my hands, showed running with 2 fingers on my palm, then an 'HI' and lastly, an 'HO'. Danny slowly nodded. It was a system we had worked out some years ago. It meant that Dash was coming, we needed to run and hide to get home safely. It's top-secret, Tucker and Sam are the only others who know about it.

"I guess I'm gonna pull something today. Want me to smooth talk Dash?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"And would also like to join the popular kids and the A-listers?" Danny deadpanned. We glared at eachother before bursting with laughter. When we settled down, we began to eat.

"I almost-always forget how great your cooking is." Danny commented.

"Thanks." I answered. Ah, quality time with my bro. Soon we'll be fighting together, too. I like fighting. When it's necessary, of coarse. Not always. Heh heh. After we finished up, I washed all the dishes, while Danny dried them. I wrapped up Jazz's plate and put a note on it, sticking it in the fridge. Me and Danny headed outside. I began walking to school. We had agreed that I would be his 'cousin' Krissy for the day, and that 'Kris'(which is what other students usually call me with my hood and and bandanna, as I act more boyish) would be out sick.

We only pull something like this every couple of months. I like have different personas like this, because I can gather insider info on things, fight the popular kids, and all the while, they don't even know it. I realized then, that I have set up more personas; my ghost self, Krissy Phantom, and to cover up that, Krysalia Pearl, my ghost wolf form.

I'm not sure how I'm gonna balance it all. Oh well. To late to turn back now. I prepare myself mentally for what's to come. I'm dressed like a pretty girl, no masks, no nothing, in a way, and the boys are going to be falling head-over-heels to try and 'court' me into being thier girlfriend. I've taken this approach before, to get info on a variety of things. And they never suspected. I rock.

I suddenly felt the silliness of it all. Sure, finding out Dash's 'beat on Danny' schedule was useful, but I didn't want to be stuck with him today. I had to meet Danny at the hill after school. I groaned and considered going ghost so I could go home and swap my clothing out. I scowled at the school building, realizing that it was too late. Glancing at a clock inside, however, made me think different.

It was about half an hour before 1st period started, if not more. Going to my locker, I grabbed my spare change of clothes and went to the girls locker room. I quickly swapped my clothes out. When I emerged, I was Krissy Fenton. Dark pants, tan boots with black soles, black hoodie, black bandanna covering my face. I shoved the other clothes into my backpack and grabbed the Phantom Journals. Just enough time for a quick recording session.

* * *

_Krissy Fenton. The Phantom Journals._

_Monday morning, 7:20 A.M., entry 3_

_Never thought that I would get up early enough to be at school 30-40 minutes before the bell rings for 1st period. I keep wondering how this is all going to work out in the end. How is Danny going to finally discover my ghost powers? And how will he react? I can only hope that he'll still love me, and care for me. I can't remember the exact lyrics, but there is a song that I can recall that makes me kinda sad and hopeful at the same time. Here's what I remember._

_If I Die Young_

_(improvised version)_

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song.

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done.

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my brother.  
He'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but he buries his baby sister-er-er.

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time.

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar.  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time.

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

What I never did is done.

_That's what I remember. If worst ever came to worst, Danny would be able to read this, and know what happened. He would know that I did it to help him. Because I loved him. Danny is pouring out his soul to protect the town; he deserves a partner. Sam and Tucker do their best, but it's not quite enough. Danny needs someone who can fight side by side with him. _

_Currently, I have to keep these secrets. His, and mine. I can't let him know yet. I'm not quite sure why, but it's like an instinctual hunch. And I've learned to trust my instincts. They've never let me down before. This all I've got to say._

_7:40 A.M._

_End Notes._

* * *

I shut my journal and glanced around as kids began to walking around me. I spotted Sam, Tucker, and Danny making thier way towards me. I roughly placed my journal in my bag and prepared myself. I can't let anything slip. Not Danny's secret, my knowledge of his secret, or my secret.

I was so deeply concentrated within my thoughts that I didn't notice them until Danny tapped me. I jumped a little and focused. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were eyeing me. Probably my sudden change in clothes. Danny would have informed them of my 'Fake popular girl' thing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked casually. They eyed me with calculating expressions, as if I were a really hard riddle that needed solving. I didn't like it.

"Uh, guys? What's up?" I asked again. I could see that I'd startled them. But they remained silent, eyeing me again. I couldn't stand it! What was going on?! I then broke one of my carefully kept rules; reading my friends' thoughts.

_'I wonder what's she hiding from us. She never keeps secrets from us.' _thought Tucker.

_'I wish that she would tell me. I haven't told her this one secret, and now she's keeping secrets from me. I wish that she would trust me.' _thought Danny.

_'She should just tell us. She hasn't, so maybe she's been overshadowed. She isn't acting like herself. What's that? Is that a diary? Interesting.' _thought Sam. I stopped reading thier thoughts, and carefully maneuvered myself in front of my bag. I pretended to search through it before shoving my journal deep within, zipping it shut, and hauling it onto my back.

"Later." I muttered, before heading off to my 1st period class. I ignored thier calls and shouts for me. I didn't want to deal with it right now. I avoided them the rest of the day, battling my emotions. On one hand, I knew that they didn't realize my ghost situation. But on the other, I didn't want to break down in the school and blurt the secrets to the whole school. At least, that's what I told myself.

I sat by myself outside during lunch, absentmindedly eating my sandwich. I heard Sam, Tucker, and Danny talking at the table next door. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't even notice that anyone approached until they were sitting across from me. I looked up, startled, to see the last person that I had expected.

"Paulina?" I asked. This was a little much. What in the world could miss ' I'm so Popular' want with me? I'm not even wearing my 'popular girl' clothes.

"Yes, it's me. I just wanted to know, why aren't you hanging with them?" Paulina pointedly gestured towards Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"I don't know, what do you think?" I deadpanned, hoping to scare her off.

"Because you finally realized what losers they are." Paulina answered cheerfully. I now felt really annoyed. I decided to play along, then dump the truth on her and join the gang, no matter how tense it's been.

"Uh huh." answered, not even trying to sound convincing. Instead, I made myself sound as annoyed as humanly possible.

"So, what are you doing after school?" she asked again in her cheerful, 'I'm completely clueless' manner.

"Oh, raiding stores, stealing purses, and murdering annoying, popular jocks and cheerleaders." I answered, my voice, face, and manner expressionless, but sounding like a gruff males'. I took a bite of sandwich and gauged her reaction. She stared at me, her face showing surprise, but for the most part, she appeared horrified. She quickly stood and hurried towards the other A-listers. Let the gossip train start a-going.

I stood and walked over to the gang. I sat down and started eating again, shoving a cookie Tuckers way. He always begs me for some of my desert, so I always pack extra. I looked up from my sandwich to see them all eyeing me again. This was getting really old, really fast.

"What's up, Tucker? Not in the mood for cookies?" I asked in a light, casual voice. They all blinked and returned to they're plates. I could feel their gaze on me when they thought I wasn't looking. This was getting annoying. And uncomfortable. I glanced at them. They hadn't eaten a lot. Not even Tucker. Something _must _be up if Tucker is barely touching his food. He always eats like there's no tomorrow.

"Guy's, will you please tell me what's going on?" I finally asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell us? You've been avoiding us all day." Sam answered after a moment. Finally, a way to let out some of my emotions. It's also time to reveal a secret.

"I...I have something to tell you guys. It's a huge deal, and you can't tell anyone else, ever." I gauged thier reactions. They were watching me expectantly.

"Okay, I'll reveal everything after school, details and such, but for now, you'll have to settle for this. I'm magic." I had said it. Gotten at least one secret off my chest. Sam and Tucker seemed intrigued and relieved. I could feel thier releif emanating from them like rain. No, wait. The releif is also coming from Danny. I wonder why.

"Also, I've developed new powers. I've been practicing them all weekend. The...the reason I've been avoiding you all day is...is..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't get this ly through my throat.

"Is, what?" asked Sam.

"It's just, I still haven't fully figured them out yet. I don't want to hurt you guys." I finally stuttered out. Or maybe I didn't stutter. I wasn't very sure of much at the moment. did they just...no, not telling them that.

"And no, I'm not going to show you now. And I don't know how it works!" I exclaimed. The 3 of them eyed me strangely. What had I said? Hadn't they...asked to see my magic? Or about my new powers? I suddenly felt odd among them. I was with friends, but why did they feel like strangers? Is it because of last weekend? Or my latest outburst? I decided to leave, so I did. Even though we would always talk this stuff out before.

"Later." I muttered, as I stood and walked over to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning against it. Just out of earshot of anybody else. I wondered about all this. Maybe, maybe I should just come clean, and tell him. Maybe I should tell all 3 of them who I now am, and what I've become. Or maybe not. This internal struggle was one of my most challenging yet.

On the one hand, if I told them now, they would either except me, or throw me out and hate me.

On the other hand, if I don't tell him till later, it could end up being a life/death situation, with me bleeding out or something while he tries to stop it. I shook my head. It's so hard! I finally come to a decision. A kind of truce, meeting halfway from both ends.

I would wait, and fight with him for a few fights, 5 at most, before revealing who I am. That way, he'll know that I'm capable in a fight. And hopefully, he'll still love me.

* * *

**Okay, that happened. She was...more paranoid than originally intended. But it's still good. In my opinion. But I still want yours. Please review!**

**Krissy Phantom, out!**


	7. What Can I Say? Part 2

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, only Krissy Fenton/Phantom, who is also the ghost wolf, Krysalia Pearl.**

**Back again, people! I hope you liked the last chapter! And I apologize that it took so long. It was hard to figure out the exact reactions in the aftermath. I also think that it's time to amp it up. I'm just not sure what I'm amping up. Please review! Also, the following chapter is the same day from Danny's point of view.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **What Can I Say? Part 2

* * *

Danny (POV)

I finally woke up to the smell of breakfast and a growling stomach. I groaned and stood, swapping my pajamas for my usual red accented white shirt, blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. I went downstairs, heading to the kitchen, expecting to see my dark-clothed sis cooking and/or eating breakfast. I halted in the doorway, however, when I saw a girl in a long brown skirt, faded light red t-shirt, and wearing my sisters signature tan boots with the black soles. A black bandanna was on her head cleaning lady style, the hair loose and spreading around her shoulders in a black curtain.

She sent him a quick, annoyed glare before beginning to eat again.

"Who are you, and how did you get into my house?" I demanded, after assuming a defensive stance. The girl looked my way again and slowly stood up.

"Danny, it's me. Krissy? Your twin sister? Black hair, dark clothes, usually a creature of the night, not a goth?" she finally said. I was bit a-taken back by her statement, but I held my ground.

"My sister does not wear skirts and t-shirts when she's going to the school grounds." I answered. She looked down at herself and groaned, face palming,as if only now realizing what she had on.

"Danny, it's me. I don't know why I dressed this way, but I did. What do I have to do to convince you?" she asked. I thought about this carefully before coming up with a good way to figure this out.

"What hand signals are used to signal that we need to hide from Dash when we head home?" I asked. She made a 'D' with her hands, showed running with 2 fingers on her palm, then an 'HI' and lastly, an 'HO'. I slowly nodded. It was a system we had worked out some years ago. It meant that Dash was coming, we needed to run and hide to get home safely. It's top-secret, Tucker and Sam are the only others who know about it.

"I guess I'm gonna pull something today. Want me to smooth talk Dash?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"And would also like to join the popular kids and the A-listers?" I deadpanned. We glared at eachother before bursting with laughter. When we settled down, we began to eat.

"I almost-always forget how great your cooking is." I commented. It was true. Krissy doesn't get to cook for us as often as I'd like. Her food is great. Which is a nice change from the food our parents cook, as it usually get's combined with ectoplasm, and occasionally comes to life.

"Thanks." she answered. After we finished up, Krissy washed all the dishes, while I dried them. She wrapped up Jazz's plate and put a note on it, sticking it in the fridge. Then we headed outside. Krissy began walking to school. We had agreed that she would be his 'cousin' Krissy for the day, and that 'Kris'(which is what other students usually call her with her hood and and bandanna, as she acts more tomboyish) would be out sick.

I began to ponder why she had decided to play the 'popular girl' card today. We always plan these out carefully with Sam and Tucker before hand. That way, she can act like a jerk to us around the popular kids to maintain her cover. But it wasn't planned for today...the gears in my head began to finally turn as my thoughts raced.

Why would Krissy do something like this if we hadn't planned it? What _was _she planning? I recalled the time when I passed her bedroom, and my ghost sense went off, and when she was gushing when we talked for the second time when I was Phantom. She had pretty much gushed. My twin sister does not gush. Then, it hit me. Krissy must be overshadowed. I wasn't sure what ghost had overshadowed her, or why, but I had to be sure.

I decided to walk over to Tucker and Sam's places, so we could talk about it on the way to school. We met up, and the more we talked about it, the more likely it seemed. There was very few other answers that could explain this. We would have to make sure we were right, though, before trying to get rid of the ghost.

When we got to school, there were some other kids around, but not a lot just yet. We spotted Krissy by her locker, but it took me a moment to realize it was her. She was wearing her usual clothes, dark pants, black hoodie, black bandanna covering her face. The only thing that hadn't changed were her boots, but then again, she pretty much always wore them.

She was scribbling something in a book, like a diary. She glanced at a clock on the wall, scribbled for a few more seconds and then closed it. She glanced around at the other kids before spotting us as we walked over. She roughly shoved the diary into her still-open bag and turned around. Her eyes-what I could see of them with the hood and bandanna- will closed, and she didn't notice us until I tapped her. We watched her reactions carefully, trying to find any non-Krissy traits that would confirm my ghost theory. Great, now I sound like our parents.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Krissy asked casually. I watched her carefully, trying to see if there was anything odd.

"Uh, guys? What's up?" she asked again. She had startled me a bit. Normally, she tries to start a conversation, or she'll push one of us before acting annoyed. Now she just sounded...confused. I watched as she closed her eyes, and it was like for a couple of seconds.

_'I wish that she would tell me. I haven't told her this one secret, and now she's keeping secrets from me. I wish that she would trust me.' _I thought to myself. I noticed Sam eyeballing the diary thing, and began to wonder myself. I watched as Krissy moved in front of the bag and rifled through it before closing it and hauling it onto her back.

"Later." she muttered, before leaving us. She ignored our calls and shouts for her. Didn't even acknowledge them.

"Did you see that?" asked Sam.

"See what?" asked Tucker.

"That book she had been writing in. It said 'Phantom something' on the cover, in really spooky letters. Ghost-like letters." she answered.

"'Phantom something'?" I echoed.

"It had 'Phantom' on it, and then something else that I couldn't see. She shoved it really deep into her bag, like she was trying to hide it. Plus, it was right after I thought about, which was as I noticed it." Sam replied.

"So, do you think the ghost overshadowing her can read minds?" Tucker wondered aloud.

"Could be." I answered. We all headed to our 1st period classes, and through out the rest of the day, Krissy avoided us, even up to lunch, when, no matter how rough it was between us, we would sit together. We were all outside, Krissy just one table over to our left. We were trying to watch, but in a way that didn't look like we were watching her.

As Sam muttered about bringing a camera for this if it continued tomorrow, I saw Paulina walk over to Krissy. She looked up, apparently startled, after Paulina sat down across from her.

"Paulina?" she asked, clearly not expecting her.

"Yes, it's me. I just wanted to know, why aren't you hanging with them?" Paulina pointedly gestured towards me, Sam, and Tucker. Sam glared at her, while Tucker brought out his PDA and started recording or something.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Krissy deadpanned.

"Because you finally realized what losers they are." Paulina answered cheerfully. Sam, Tucker, and I all scowled at this. We could clearly see the annoyance on Krissy's face. I realized how much easier it was to judge her emotions when her bandanna is down. I made a mental note to do interrogations during meals.

"Uh huh." she answered, not even trying to sound convincing. Instead, she sounded as annoyed as she possibly could. Which is really saying something.

"So, what are you doing after school?" Paulina asked again cheerfully, having not taken the hint.

"Oh, raiding stores, stealing purses, and murdering annoying, popular jocks and cheerleaders." she answered, her voice, face, manner, _everything_ expressionless, but she sounded like a gruff mans' voice. She took a bite of her sandwich and watched Paulina's reaction. She stared at Krissy, her face showing surprise, but for the most part, she appeared horrified. She quickly stood and hurried towards the other A-listers.

Krissy stood and walked over to us. Tucker quickly put down his PDA and began to eat, as Sam and I did as well. Krissy sat down and started eating, pushing a cookie Tuckers way, as she usually did. She looked up and her gaze swept over us, her expression clearly showing that she didn't like what she saw.

"What's up, Tucker? Not in the mood for cookies?" she asked in a light, casual voice. I blinked and returned to my barely eaten meal, and I glanced at her when she wasn't looking. She glanced at us again, her gaze dropping down to our plates that still held a decent amount of food. Stealing a quick glance at Tucker, I realized that even he had barely touched his food, then realized he was setting his PDA up in a way that allowed it to see us all.

"Guy's, will you please tell me what's going on?" Krissy finally asked. I wasn't sure what to say, so Sam spoke up.

"I don't know, why don't you tell us? You've been avoiding us all day." Sam answered after a moment. Krissy paused before answering.

"I...I have something to tell you guys. It's a huge deal, and you can't tell anyone else, ever." Krissy began. We watched her expectantly.

"Okay, I'll reveal everything after school, details and such, but for now, you'll have to settle for this. I'm magic." she continued. Sam and Tucker looked intrigued and relieved. I felt pretty relieved myself. Maybe she was just having trouble with the new powers she had told me about.

"Also, I've developed new powers. I've been practicing them all weekend. The...the reason I've been avoiding you all day is...is..." Krissy began again, but she faltered. I recognized the look on her face, and it was a rare one. She was trying to figure out how much of the truth to tell us, to protect us, or...or something else. I felt my suspicions begin to resurface.

"Is, what?" asked Sam. I could see that she was pretty suspicious, too. Tucker was slowly catching on, but he was probably stuck on the magic part.

"It's just, I still haven't fully figured them out yet. I don't want to hurt you guys." Krissy finally said.

"And no, I'm not going to show you now. And I don't know how it works!" she suddenly exclaimed. We all eyed her, pondering this strange behavior. Her face was a slideshow, showing confusion, uncertainty, a hint of determination and a slight trace of fear.

"Later." she muttered, as she stood and walked over to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning against it. She was just out of earshot. I watched as the emotions played across her face, showing fear and uncertainty more than once. This troubled me. She's never like that. What could be causing it? I turned to the others.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

"I can't think of much else that could be causing this. What do you think, Tucker?" Sam replied.

"Dudes, this is so cool! How long has she been magic? What do you think she can do?" Tucker responded.

"Tucker!" me and Sam both half yell at him. He sobered down instantly.

"Sorry. But at least tell me that your curious." Tucker answered.

"I am, that's for sure." answered Sam.

"I'm more interested in the new powers." I answered.

"Why?" asked Tucker.

"I've known about her magic for a long time. I know a little about her powers, but she's never gone into the full details of each one. Sometimes, she would get a new power, and we would talk about it for awhile before she went and practiced them. She always practiced alone, though." I responded.

"Why did you never tell us?" asked Sam.

"She made me promise not to. We live with ghost hunters as parents. She was worried that if she revealed them, they would think something ghost-related was going wrong." I explained.

"So, like you and your powers, right?" Tucker asked.

"Sorta." I said.

"Can you tell us what you know of her powers?" requested Sam.

"Sure. From what she told me, it helps to lessen how damaging her injuries would be, and allows her to walk it off more quickly. She can also sense other peoples souls and auras, let her explain that, and she can help other people by lessening thier pain. And apparently, she can sense ghosts, too." I finished.

"She has a ghost sense?" asked Tucker.

"No, I think she sensed me like she would a person or animal. I went in her room after the ghost-wolf thing, and she kicked me right in the chest. It made me hit the wall, to. Far one. I had been invisible before she kicked me, too. She explained how she had felt a ghostly presence in the room. She also said that each aura is different, but all she had sensed before nailing me was ghost energy. Apparently, she hadn't remembered mine." I answered.

"Uh huh. What do you think her new powers are? Cause it must be pretty big if it could hurt someone." Sam answered.

"Not a clue. I don't know what she could have gotten. It's like me and my ghost powers. I never know what will pop up." I responded.

"Do you think she's being overshadowed and the ghost is using the powers thing as a cover-up?" Sam asked.

"Not sure. All we can do, really, is keep an eye on her." I answered. I glanced over where Krissy had been, and froze. I did a double take. She wasn't there. If she had left, we would have seen her. So how did she...ghost powers! Of coarse! If a human is being overshadowed, the ghost can, to some amount, use thier ghost powers! It all makes sense now.

"Guys, look over at Krissy." I whispered. They did and gasped.

"I think she really is being overshadowed. I'll have to get rid of the ghost after school." I said. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Hope you like, and please review! Krissy Phantom is out!**


	8. Discovered: Nearly

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, only my awesome self, Krissy Fenton/Phantom**

**Back again, people! I would like to apologize for the wait for the last chapter. It took me forever because I had to keep referencing previous chapters. Any-who, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Discovered; Nearly

* * *

Narrator (POV)

As Danny, Sam, and Tucker discussed where she could have gone, Krissy was inside the school building. She had gone invisible, and after realizing it, she had walked around the edge of the place until she was by the wall of the school. She went intangible and phased through the wall.

"Cool, didn't know I could do that as a human." she said out loud. She glanced around the storage room, wondering what to do. It was filled with boxes, cobwebs, boxes, dust, and...more boxes. She sighed in boredom and began searching for an exit. She then proceeded to face palm and phased through all the stuff. She had just reached a door on the other side, only to find it locked.

"Oh, duh. Ghost powers, right. Gonna have to remember that." she muttered. She was about to go through the door when a wisp of cold blue smoke escaped her lips.

_'That smoke, it always comes before a ghost shows up, so it must be some sort of ghost sense. Cool. Pretty useful, picks up on ghosts quicker than my magic. Wait, that means...' _she thought to herself. A sensed a ghostly presence in the room with her magic, and turned to see a blue skinned ghost with dark, blueish-purple overalls and hat, and gray gloves, who proceeded to yell in his somewhat irritating voice.

"BEWARE! I am the BOX GHOST! I hold power over all containers CARDBOARD and SQUARE!" he shouted.

"'The Box Ghost'? Um, what do you even do with the boxes?" she asked in semi-surprise. The Box Ghost paused, confused.

"Uh...It is of no concern of yours, hu_man_! For I am the BOX GHOST! I am far more powerful than YOOOU!" he shouted. Krissy rolled her eyes.

"I only meant, do use them to fight with? Or do you just take them to your lair as decorations?" she asked again. The Box Ghost paused again, levitating a box closer to himself.

"Uuhh...I am the BOX GHOST! Now beware the all mighty power of..." He paused as he read the label on the levitating box, then turned back to Krissy.

"PLASTIC UTENSILS! From _1989_!" he grinned devilishly and all the stuff in the box flew out and flung themselves at her. Plastic spoons, which didn't do much, plastic knives, which only stung, and then the plastic forks, which hurt. Bad. The other stuff had been annoying, but this was the last straw. So to speak.

With a lions roar she flung herself at the Box Ghost, her magic spreading out swiftly in waves, and basically messing up other ghosts powers. The Box Ghost fell to the ground because of this, and Krissy landed right on his chest, pinning him. In his panic, he began to kick and punch, and she returned the favor, the 2 rolling over and over on the ground.

And this is when Danny Phantom showed up. He phased into the room and took in the sight of the Box Ghost and a semi-familiar mystery person rolling on the ground in a cat-fight before piping up.

"Man, and I thought the Box Ghost was pathetic before." The Box Ghost broke away almost immediately and stood up. Danny noted how he wasn't floating.

"I am the BOX GHOST! I am not pathetic! I hold power over all things BROWN, CARDBOARD and CUBED! BEW-" he was cut off when Krissy walked over and slapped him.

"Only thing to beware about you is your long and boring speeches. I've had enough of your atti-" what had been sassy comments were put on hold when the Box Ghost punched her in the jaw. She felt her jaw tentatively while the Box ghost glanced stupidly from his fist to her jaw and back again. Krissy balled her hands into fists and glared at him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!?" she shrieked as she tackled him to the ground. This time, she raked her nails on him like claws, her magic flaring out even more violently as she attacked. Even Danny was beginning to feel the effects of it. It became more obvious when his flying turned off. He tried floating, but it didn't work. When he squinted his eyes at the pair, he realized that he could just barely see a watery, blueish-green coming from Krissy in waves; her magic. And that's when he figured out who it was.

He went forward cautiously, beginning to feel kinda tired and hungry. He went closer, and finally managed to wrench Box Ghost and Krissy apart. She clawed his arm and he yelped, surprised that it hurt. Her eyes widened and the faint, visible trace of magic that he had noticed before dissipated, as did his hunger and tiredness.

"Just capture him already. He's hardly worth the banter." Krissy growled out, glaring the Box Ghost down. Box Ghost just backed up slowly, holding his hands in the air, probably trying to be nonthreatening. Danny whipped out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Box Ghost inside. He turned to Krissy, who was clenching and unclenching her fists, her legs twitching a little.

"What happened?" asked Danny, trying to figure it out, like why the Box Ghost had been standing rather than floating, and why his sister was even fighting him.

"I was walking towards the school when that creep tried to grab me. I latched onto his arm, and focused my magic on him, until I got to the point where I could force him to use his powers. I basically made turn both of us intangible and we ended up in here.

"Why was he standing? And why were there waves of stuff coming from you?" Danny asked.

"I got mad, really mad, and I guess my aura lashed out, and it cancelled out the creeps ghost powers. I don't know about the other thing." she answered.

"I gotta go, class will start soon, and Danny is probably freaking out, since we always stay in contact, ya' know? Later!" she continued hurrying for the exit. Danny phased through a wall, and when he was gone, Krissy phased through the door. She sighed in releif at the cover up, but wondered at the other thing. Danny had somehow seen her magic flowing and ebbing from her, but how? That was the question.

Meanwhile, Danny had hooked back up with Sam and Tucker, and told them what was going on with his sister. Both were pretty sketchy about that, since the Box Ghost attacked with boxes, generally didn't grab people, and floated rather than standing like humans. The day went on, and when it finally let out, Tucker texted Krissy, asking her to meet up with then after-school at her place.

* * *

_~Time skip!~~Brace yourself!~~Time skip! Brace~~yourself!~_

* * *

Sam (POV)

It was thirty minutes after school let out, and we were all hanging out Danny's room waiting for Krissy. She was almost never late, without letting us know, of course, and it increased my suspicions, but not of her being overshadowed by a ghost. Something else seemed to be going on. I heard the front door slam downstairs, and then...nothing.

I heard a soft _click _and walked over to the door. I silently opened it and walked over to Krissy's door, cocking my ear against the wood. I could here talking, slightly muffled, and she seemed to be singing.

_I am not walking any trail, at least it can't be seen._

_I am creating my own path, rough and unique._

_I have a rough-drawn map, a compass, and_

_The sky, stars, moon, and sun._

_I wish my bro' could see me, as I currently have no one._

There was a pause, followed by tapping sounds, before she continued.

_Duh nuh nuh, duh nuh nuh, duh nuh nuh, RAAROOOOOO! __Duh nuh nuh, duh nuh nuh, duh nuh nuh, RAAROOOOOO! _

_I know a guy-I, who blazed a trail, similar to mine. _

_He drew, a rough map, and I'm grateful it's fine._

_So many obstacles, so many per-rils!_

_So many secrets, so hard to be, care-ful._

_I wish I could tell you, but for now I can't._

She paused in her singing again, and there was more tapping sounds. She must be putting this on her computer.

_I'm headed through the mountain side, the tunnel dark and scary._

She paused, muttering to herself, then I heard footsteps. I quickly ducked into Danny's room, and sent the text.

_'She's here'_

Krissy walked into the bedroom and paused just inside the door frame.

"Where's Danny and Tucker?" she asked.

"Danny stopped at the store, and Tucker's in the kitchen getting a snack." I answered. She nodded and walked in, sitting on Danny's bed.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been hanging out with you guys recently. With the new powers, it's just been...hard. Very, very hard. It's just, I don't want to hurt anyone." Krissy said, her voice low and unsure.

"Is that what you were singing about in your room?" I asked. She nodded.

"Kind-of. Singing is how I let my emotions out, Sam. Whether I'm singing a song someone else wrote, or making my own. My emotions can fuel my magic, or activate it. I try to keep them in check, and singing helps." I nodded in understanding. She turned towards the window leaning against it with a sigh. She began to hum a little tune, before singing softly under her breath.

_So many things, so many people._

_Who am I, among all this?_

_I am good, at many things, but yet I feel out of place._

_No one to really talk to, no one tell my secrets,_

_I don't really feel like I belong, it's,_

_It's getting really old. I know it's not there fault,_

_They do not know. _

_And yet, I feel, so alone._

She stopped gazing out the window, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. I moved up and gently tapped her shoulder. She turned to me, seeming startled. She wiped her eyes quickly.

"So, when are the guys coming in? Should I go get Tucker before he eats us all into starvation?" Krissy asked, trying for humor.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." I replied. She turned to the window again, looking up at the sky. I walked over and joined her.

"What at you looking at?" I ask conversationally. She sighed.

"I dunno...I've always had dreams where I'm flying, soaring, swimming through the sky among the stars and moon. It's just, so difficult, not to be able to do it in real life. I mean it's...I'll be right back." Krissy headed toward the door then froze in her tracks. I wisp of blue smoke came from her mouth; it looked just like Danny's ghost sense. The pieces began to fall together. Krissy has somehow become a half ghost, too!

She hurried towards the door, only to stumble back when it flew open. In the doorway stood Skulker. Krissy shrieked and tackled me, sending us rolling. Skulker came in and grabbed Krissy by the front of her coat, holding her high in the air.

"Okay, whelp. Where is the amulet?" Krissy glared at him, but remained silent. Skulker narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Fine, if you won't talk here, I'll just have to bring you to my world," he leaned down and grabbed me by the wrist, "and take your little friend here, too. Then we'll see about where the amulet is." Skulker finished. Krissy's eyes widened, and she began to struggle, growling and snarling like a wolf. I hate to admit it, but it scared me. I'd never seen her do that before.

Skulker phased us through the floors until we were in the lab. Krissy had stopped struggling, glancing around instead with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Sam, cover your eyes, quick. I'm gonna destroy the suit." she whispered quickly. I looked back at her, remembering what Danny had said, and the plan. Krissy's eyes widened when I ignored her. I decided better safe than sorry.

"Step off, ghost. Get out of my friend." I whispered angrily at her. Her eyes widened, hurt and confusion seen clearly in the blue depths. Skulker was about to go through the portal when Krissy screamed.

"DANNY!" she shrieked, and followed by a loud, spooky wolf-like howl. It sounded like the one Danny described when he found Skulker with Krysalia. I wasn't sure what to do. Danny and Tucker appeared, racing down the stairs.

"Going Ghost!" he shouted. I shook my head no, because Krissy would see, but Danny couldn't see her from here. He flew over, but Skulker blasted him back.

"Okay, whelp. If you want girlfriend and your brother back, you'll have to come find them or the amulet." Skulker flew into the Ghost Zone. Krissy gaped at what she saw, and her howling dyed down. We ended up at Skulker's island, where he tossed Krissy into a pit, and put handcuffs on me. He hung me by the cuffs in a tree overlooking the pit. Skulker glared down at her, and she returned the favor.

"Okay, whelp, where is the amulet?" he asked.

"Like you could even get it. My power is much stronger than yours, especially here." she snarled back, pulling her lips back from her teeth and growling. She really did look like a wolf, and it was freaking me out.

"Fine, have it your way. Let's see what I can do to get you to talk." he replied menacingly. Hitting some buttons on his armor, the pit began to fill with water.

"You think I'm scared of a little swim? I'll just escape." she replied confidently. Skulker grinned evilly, and pushed another button. Metal bars came across the pit halfway down, and her eyes widened. The water rose higher, until she was treading it.

"And what if I refuse to talk, all the way to the grave? Then you'll never find it. I've put enough magic spells on it to ward off ghosts for centuries." Krissy's yell was still confident, but I could see her wearing out. The water was a few feet from the bars, and suddenly, Krissy sank.

* * *

**Oh no! What'll happen to Krissy? Please review! Krissy Phantom, out!**


End file.
